


This wasn't supposed to happen

by Frenchbread9544



Category: Gay - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchbread9544/pseuds/Frenchbread9544
Summary: When arch-rivals, Beck and Greg find out they have been placed at 3rd to last on SozMeet (a new ranking/tiering app) they decide that each is better than the other and fight with the girls to be ranked #1 Hottest Highschool Guy. Beck is smart and funny but lacked looks, and Greg was funny and was a big hit with the girls and even the boys wished to love him. But they come to the realization that maybe they find potential in each other.
Relationships: Greg/Beck
Collections: gay





	1. Chapter 1

Hello this is a new story I hope some of you will like however this will get 18+ so if you have a problem them feel free to stop reading at anytime. Feel Free to comment for new ideas or grammatical errors

Now without further ado let the story begin!


	2. How it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Greg discovers he at the bottom of the ranking

"OMGGGGG!!" I screamed when I realized that I was ranked 3rd to last. "This can't be happening, I did everything I could, I brushed my teeth everyday, bought new perfumes, flirted with the girls, how could this have happened?" "Was it some sad attempt stunted by Beck?" My mind was racing with theories not wanting to believe that I was ugly and unattractive. I raced to try to reach the GirlSquad self-appointed leader "Sherry". "SHERRY" I screamed, trying to get the attention of her "Bitch, listen to me" I screeched to her across the hallway. "What do you want Greg?!?" said Sherry whilst rolling her eyes and chewing her Trident Tropical Fruit gum. "Did you guys make this list?" I said. "Umm, that's confidential perv so fuck off" said Sherry in a condescending tone. "Whatever" I said clearly hurt that she wouldn't tell me. "Why not! I should know." I murmered to myself as I kept walking. 

"If it isn't Princess Fairy, haha" said Beck mocking Greg's demeanor. "Shut the fuck up Beck, I'm not in the mood!" I screamed trying to avoid Beck "Did little missy get her barbie taken away, boohoo?" said Beck laughing hysterically. "You begging for a fight huh?" I said with confidence. 

"You'd probably lose anyway" said Beck. "Prove it." I said. "Today at Wilkins park" He said wanting to start a fight. "Okay, if I win I get bragging rights, and you convince Sherry to bring me up the rankings." I said wanting to win. "Okay, if I win I get br-" "Get to class girls, your 10 minutes late and I have fresh hot detention slips for the both of you!" Said Ms. Pern, as we stared at her with waves of anger. "Yes ma'am" We both said at the same time. "Start walking before I give another" She screamed. We took no time to get to class and I sat down in the middle of Health. "Today, we're going to learn about sexuality" said Mr. Laubach. "Kill me" I murmered under my breath.  
"Sexuality is a spectrum and is very diverse, most of you are saying who cares right? Well, most people know of the 3 main ones, Lesbian, Gay, and Trangender, but there's so much more to it! The full acronym of people that fall in either gender or sexual desire or sexual orientation etc is LGBTTQQIAAP+, I know a mouthful right but most people say LGBTQ+, Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender, Queer or Questioning and the plus means more than that. So-"   
[Bell Rings]  
"Guess not, goodbye have a good day everyone great lecture!" Said Mr. L positively! "Oh also could Greg and Beck stay after class please."  
"Boys how much times have I said stop fighting, you will serve your detentions here and will have a group project over a famous dating app! "Gross!!" Says beck with utter disgust. "Sorry did I stutter, Mr. Sans?" says Mr. L with frustration. "This is B.S." I murmer silently to myself.  
"The app is called "Grindr" and is a queer dating app." Says Mr. L.  
"I don't want to work with him"   
"Understood?"  
"Yes sir." We murmer


	3. He's on here

"How should we start?" I said trying to end this as soon as possible.

"We google it and copy what the description is and what it's used for."  
said Beck trying not to start a conversation.

"Ok, you look for what it's used for and I will look up a brief description of the app itself." I said clearly wanting to this to be a group project and I didn't him to copy off of me.

"Whatever" He said clearly pissed off he has to do some work.

*'*

"Almost done!" says Beck with a shout.

"Yeah what about you?" I say trying to see what he has accomplished.

"I finished a long time ago." He says

"Ok, call Mr. L, I want to convince him to let us out early.

"Was I called" says Mr. L happily

"Yeah we finished, we were wondering if we could leave right now?" Beck said copying his upright tone.

"Let me see here." "Very good, a few grammatical errors but still readable!" "You may leave now but please don't fight, get a long and maybe you will become great friends." Said Mr. L trying to get us to listen to reason.

"Mkay" we both say.

I get up and walk out of the class not wanting to see Beck anymore than I already have.

"Bye" He says sheepishly.

"Bye dickwad" I scream back to him as I flip him off.

"What did I say boys?!?" He screams.

"Sorry" I say as I walk through the corridor of the lockers reaching my way to get out of this damned school.

*'*

"Should I do it" I think. "No, it is only for research purposes." I conflict.

I hover my finger over the Grindr download button as I reason why I should.

"Fuck it, I'll probably delete afterwards." I say

*'*

"God damn it, it better be finished!" I scream to myself trying to find my phone.

"Grindr Application Installed Successfully." My phone says robotically.

As I enter the app, I realize that I need a account first.

*'*

As I was writing my bio, I thought "maybe I should stop". I had a perseverance to keep going, Why? I thought, I stopped for a minute trying to find a reason as to why I kept trying. After a while, I realized that I had no reason other than pure boredom and I finished setting up my profile.

"Allow Location Services?" -This will allow you to see people on Grindr near you!

I tapped on Allow and was meet with the swipe left and swipe right. I only for research purposes decided to swipe left on all of them.

One in particular stood out to me. It was a profile with what appeared as a photoshopped Beck, shirtless. "OMG" I said as I saw him shirtless, I start salivating over his abs, I quickly turned off my phone and decided to get swipe right, but not with my profile pictures, I found some images of hot guys and put them in my profile pictures. I swiped right and pushed it out of my mind

*'*

"I probably shouldn't have done this" I thought as I became self conscious about my shitty option I took. "I am straight why did I want to see more of him?" I reflected. "I'm gonna delete the app" I said with passion.

"Are you sure your would like to delete "Grindr"?" I was about to tap yes when I get a notification. "Beck (16) liked your profile too."


	4. Setting The Records Straight

"What is he going to say?" I said hoping he wouldn't block me. "I feel so guilty lying to him, but I just had to message him, my idea was convoluted and wasn't very thought out" I thought as I saw him go online.

"What do you mean?" He texts clearly intrigued with what information I withheld from him. 

"I am not who you think I am :c" I responded hoping he felt the sincerity in my text.

"Wow, and for a second I was crushing on you, there goes that, and let me guess are you in your mid-30s and trying to catfish me?" He answers, and I start feeling a knot in my throat and my guilt intensifies, "How is this happening? I used to hate him so much, and now, ugghhh I don't even want to say it, "falling for him."

"No, I actually liked you a lot." I respond back with genuine feelings, and I don't know how this happened, "I'm straight." My previous word occupying my brain, finding a reason why I keep telling this to myself, trying to push the words "I'm straight." deeper in my brain. I try to find a reason to push this thought in to my head and come up empty, clearly my brain was trying to tell me that I have no reason to stay straight, it's just my mind that finds it challenging and abnormal to date a guy?!? Impossible, c'mon Greg think straight, (pun not intended) I've been through this more, Archbishop Clark said "Push those nasty, vile, evil, demonic thoughts from your head, stand up tall your a christian man, being gay is wrong!" What is being gay?" He screamed at me. "Wrong" I squeamishly replied. "I can't hear you" He screams back hoping for a more proud response. "Being gay is WRONG!!!" I scream at him with the power of a thousand suns. "Exactly" He responds back, glad that the "idea" finally reached my head. 

*Flashback*

"Are you going to cry fag*ot" Brent said whilst kicking me. "Aghh" I scream begging for help, begging for them to stop, begging for them to end the abuse and just kill me already.

They decide they haven't abused me enough they drag me to the bathroom, open the stall door and say "I hope you like this fag" as they grab hold of my head and engulf it under the water. "brbrbrbrbrbrbghbrbe" The air bubbles rise above me as I try my hardest to rise, to survive, to kick and squirm, "please" I try to say but instead water rises to my throat, after 1 minute my body feels numb and my vision starts fading, "please st-" I manage to say before I pass out. 

*'*

"Is he dead" I hear a whisper close to my ear.

"more than likely he inhaled a lot of water" said a loud female voice

I try to wake up but my eyes hurt and my nose is deep with water.

"Let me give him mouth-to-mouth" I hear a male voice say. He puts his lip on mine and my body suddenly works as I feel him starting to kiss me, I kiss back. He notices and kiss me harder and more passionately. I love the way his lips feel on mine. His soft, soft lips.

*End Of Flashback*

"Soft, so-" As I wake up from my thirst dream, I notice Beck has went offline and I noticed he has texted me 5 minutes ago. 

"Yeah, I liked you to and your sweet but, but you catfished me." He texted while my heart broke over the decision to tell him the truth and he could hate me or delete my account and pretend it never happened. 

*1 Hour Later*

"Hey, I like you a lot so thus, I must tell you the truth, my name is Greg also known as your self dubbed rival." I typed as I saw that he went online. I hit send and hoping that he doesn't beat me up.

"Beck (16) is typing."


End file.
